A call to crossover fans
by Lapsed judgement
Summary: A set of ideas for a crossover between these two franchises, now DEFUNCT. It has been developed into a fic. If some of these ideas interest you, PM me.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own either Bleach or Highschool DxD. They are the property of their respective owners, and I have no desire to profit through the creation of this fanfic.**

**Update:**

_**See bottom for the latest clarifications/information**_

Greetings. I'm trying to work on a Bleach/DxD crossover, specifically a harem fic. As I am unsure as to what mechanism to use to give Ichigo his harem. Some preliminary facts:

1: This is before the beginning of DxD (before the beginning of the school year when Issei is killed and then revived) and after the Fullbring Arc in Bleach.

2: Ichigo is not replacing Issei, he is not taking women from Issei, and he is not becoming an angel, devil, or fallen angel (his heritage is screwy as is). PERIOD.

3: Ichigo has one spot reserved in the harem for an early-stage, not crazy-mutated Viser, and another space for Kalawarner.

4: The Bleach and DxD universes occupy the same planet, although supernatural forces have their own home dimensions and satellite realities to Earth.

5: The list of potential women is going to change depending on what harem mechanism you choose, due to cuts in count.

6: Ichigo's harem mechanism is a part of his real Bankai.

Potential mechanisms:

1: Chessmaster (non-King)-has space for 16 members. Ichigo's role is the 'Player' of one side of chess. The representative chesspieces are colored black.

2: Chessmaster (as-King)-has space for 15 members. Ichigo's role is the 'King' of his side. Same coloration as above.

3: Cardmaster (modeled after the Angel expy of the Evil Pieces system, single suit)-has space for 13 members, Ichigo is effectively the card player, and there is no distinction for morality of characters.

4: Cardmaster (2 suits)-has space for 26 members, Ichigo has the same role as above, and 'good' energy characters (e.g. Shinigami) are of the Red Suit whereas 'evil' energy characters (e.g. Arrancar) are of the Black suit, 13 cards per suit. My least favorite due to sheer harem size.

5: Checkersmaster-12 member harem with Ichigo as checkers player. A member doubles in power upon reaching deep enough into enemy territory (similar to promotion of pawns), pieces are colored black.

**C****larification:**

**Harem mechanism:** the method by which a character acquires their harem in a way that does not involve violent coercion, hypnosis, or massive OOCness. Please note that these mechanisms can be wielded against potential harem candidates without their consent, at the harem's centerpoint own risk (e.g. Rias reviving Issei without his knowledge or consent).

**The mechanism as it relates to Bankai:**

Ichigo must be in Bankai to do the following:

-Admit new members to the harem

-Allow/activate combos or boosts for harem members such as Kinging in Checkersmaster, pawn promotion in Chessmaster, or blackjack combinations in Cardmaster.

**Harem membership:**

I currently am focusing on having all females in this harem, although I am open to suggestions for characters to add who are male, are typically not focused on in the fan community, and who will not be romantically involved with Ichigo. The suggestion of Kensei Mugurama is a good one, albeit the scale of the Brave Saints System equivalent for Ichigo (Aces low, Kings high, power ascends from lowest to highest) needs to have more members so I know where to place him.

Any suggestions for angel harem members?

Guaranteed Harem members:

-Viser

-Kalawarner

Members who are highly likely in being in the Harem are:

-Yoruichi

-Nel

-Orihime

-Tatsuki

-Retsu Unohana

**Plot notices:** (these are for Dantrlan or anyone else, and will not give too much away)

1: Ichigo will not be assisting DxD characters in power boosting or training, he will be inclined to avoid them anyway.

2: I am aware of the power disparity, but DxD will not be curbstomped and engagements between characters of differing fandoms will be rare unless between main characters.

3: Ichigo will be involved in the DxD storyline and its events, but he will have little to no influence on the Riser-Rias rating game.

4: Ichigo's power level is around High-Captain level, and his power has been increasing at a slower but still high rate than he was before using Mugetesu.

**Bl4ze777:** Issei will be male.

Let me know what you think in reviews, or PM if you've got any questions. 

Especial thanks to current reviewers as of 4/18/15: youbadoobadooba, Cloud Narukami, Dantrlan, Aesir19, Bl4ze777, and CourtingTheMoon.

**Voting status:**

1-Chessmaster 1: 1

2-Chessmaster 2: 1

3-Cardmaster 1: 1.5

4-Cardmaster 2: 0.5

5-Checkersmaster: 0

Based on reviews, 0.5 given to an option if a reviewer was indecisive. I'll add a poll later to finalize the results.

-Lapsed judgement


	2. Chapter 2

**Some more info on what I'm working on:**

1\. When is chapter 1 going to be posted?

A: Preferably in 1-2 weeks (could be 3, but I doubt it).

2\. When does the poll end?

A: The day after 12 people have voted on it. Currently 11 have done so already.

3: Do I have a Beta?

A: No. But I'd like one. My criteria are: Decent grammar. Knowledge of Bleach, and preferably has written a fic before with many of its characters before. Must be familiar with DxD and preferably has read some of the Light Novels that take place after the anime. If you meet these requirements or are aware of someone who does and may be interested, PM me.

4: Is this posted fic going to transition into the story/be replaced?

A: No. I will leave a notice when I post the actual fic,and will leave this up for future authors as inspiration material.

5: What option is in the lead?

A: I'm not saying, keeps up the suspense!

**Confirmed members for the harem:**

Viser

Kalawarner

Orihime Inoue

Yoruichi Shihouin

Tatsuki Arisawa

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck

Tier Harribel

Meninas McAllon

**What I wish to add to Ichigo's love life:**

1-2 more Shinigami

2 DxD characters (hopefully including one angel)

1-2 Arrancar/other non-Shinigami Bleach characters

Who do you want to see? Leave reviews or PMs and I'll start prepping another poll later.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this is going to be the last thing besides providing a note that the first chapter is up. Thanks to all of the comments and suggestions for filling the final slots, and I've added a few other options too. There are now just two questions, and there are polls up, check 'em out later. These polls are mostly opinion polls, unlike the previous one. There are 14 girls in the harem, 10 confirmed. Four slots remain for harem members, and there is an additional spot left for a non-romantically involved male character.

**Confirmed shinigami additions:**

Retsu Unohana

Rangiku Matsumoto

* * *

Markings on poll options:

* indicates a conditional option.

L indicates that the character will be arriving late in the story

B indicates a character that is difficult to write, typically DxD characters that have not been shown in the anime/have little to go on in their characterization from their wiki bios. I may want a beta, and will read more of the light novels.

* * *

Poll question #1: which non-shinigami Bleach characters should be added to the harem (select 2)?

1\. Ikumi Unagiya (Human)

2\. Lisa Yadomaru (Visored)

3\. Riruka Dokugamine (Fullbringer)

4\. Bambietta Basterbine (Quincy)

5\. Candice Catnipp (Quincy)

6\. Franceska Mila-Rose (Arrancar)

7\. Haineko (spirit of Rangiku's zanpakuto)

* * *

Poll question #2: which DxD characters should be added to the harem (select 2)?

1\. Ophis (Dragon)-LB

2\. Tiamat (Dragon)-LB

3\. Gabriel (Angel)-L

4\. Kuroka (Devil)-L

5\. Mittelt (Fallen Angel)

6\. Raynare (Fallen Angel)*

7\. Sona Sitri (Devil)

8\. Bennia (Devil)**

* * *

Special conditions:

*Raynare-I harbor hatred towards Raynare considering her actions and personality. If she is selected, I will be altering her goals and outlook because I don't think Ichigo would have spared her, the manipulative little hedonist.

**Bennia-as a member of Sona's peerage, her inclusion is dependent on Sona receiving enough votes.

If you don't know a character, look them up to find out who they are!

* * *

Attention guests! You now have the right to vote! To vote, follow the format below. These votes will be kept in moderation limbo until the conclusion of all four polls. Please note your votes are viewed as inferior to actual profile votes.

Click review

'Name' in name box

In message box:

Line 1: Guestvote

Line 2: Poll 1 choice-first choice followed by second choice

Line 3: Poll 2 choice-first choice followed by second choice

(Lines 2 and 3 must have 2 choices or they will not be counted)

**Example: (this does not reflect my personal preferences)**

_Lapsed judgement_

Guestvote

Haineko, Ikumi Unagiya

Ophis, Kuroka

**I will remove spammed votes, and spell stuff as accurately as possible please!**

* * *

Some valid points made by reviewers:

1\. 'dragon rider' (guest)-No you're not stupid, and I've also wondered about this. It's unlikely considering how I've set up the fic and how I intend to have Ichigo interact with the Gremory peerage.

2\. 'ace os spades' (may also have posted under 'ace of spades') (guest)-You now can vote, just follow the format.

3\. Issei haters- Issei is not the main focus of the story, but he's there. Sorry. Although he's very easy to write...

* * *

What is the progress on the story's first chapter? About 36%.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've posted the fic based on the concepts here, it's called 'Death and His Pieces in a Game of Chess'. Check it out!**


End file.
